shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
Gajevy
Gajevy is the het ship between Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden from the Fairy Tail fandom. Canon Manga & Anime Gajeel and Levy are very close friends and guildmates. However, when they met for the first time, they were members of enemy guilds. Gajeel attacks Levy and her teammates, defeats them in a one sided battle, nails them to a tree, and brands Phantom Lord's symbol onto Levy's stomach. After the war between the two guilds and Gajeel's subsequent conversion over to Fairy Tail, Levy is still among those who have their doubts about the man's entrance to their guild as one of their newest members. However, after Laxus Dreyar attacks Levy while her team is bullying Gajeel, Gajeel blocks the blow for her and it lowers her doubts about him. During the start of the S-Class Mage Promotion Trial, Levy is among the eight candidates who are selected to take part in the test, something which has her show a lack of confidence. In the end, however, she is encouraged by Gajeel, who even volunteers to be her partner, which makes her blush. During the Intelligence part of the S-Class Trial, the Iron Dragon Slayer constantly annoys Levy, and tells her that if she wants attention from him, she should get stronger and seriously fight him once in a while, not regarding Levy's disappointed feelings at his demeaning words. However, when Levy runs away out of frustration, Gajeel chases after her and saves her life from Yomazu and Kawazu, two members of Grimoire Heart. In the said instance, he tells her that, "It is really hard looking for someone so small," but follows his remark by saying, "so don't leave my side please." Levy is shown to care about Gajeel's well-being, seen when she watched over him in his unconscious state on Tenrou Island and also tried to stop him from baiting Laxus when he was slightly intoxicated. As for Gajeel, he cares for Levy to the point that his own safety is less important than hers. During his battle with Bradman, Gajeel claims that he will bring Levy home safe and sound, no matter the cost, and risked his own life by inhaling poisonous magical particles. During Gajeel's battle against Rogue, Levy shouts out in shock as Rogue obtains a strange power and injures Gajeel. As the battle continues, Levy watches as Gajeel is continuously beaten upon.Levy then watches in fear as Gajeel is being strangled, screaming for "Shadow" to stop, lest the Iron Dragon Slayer die. Levy cried when she sees Gajeel's suffering. However, Gajeel's eating of Rogue's shadows warrants Levy's full curiosity as she wonders what is happening. Once Gajeel has won the fight, Levy is then shown blushing with Cana patting her head. During the battle with the Spriggan 12, Gajeel is battling Bradman, who through his intimidating speech reminds Gajeel of the day he attacked Levy, Jet and Droy, which Gajeel refers to as the worst day of his life. Levy later shows up to help Gajeel, much to his dismay, but she proves to be an asset. This is until her Solid Script: Mask is shown to wear off, though she revealed it gave her no true defense against Bradman's anti-magic particle release. This angers Gajeel as he didn't want to put Levy in any danger and says he will defeat Bradman quickly so he may take Levy back to the guild safe and sound, remarking that he will protect 'the girl he fell for'. Being that Bradman couldn't be affected by physical attacks, Gajeel then ingests all of the anti-magic particles from the air, similar to his actions during his battle with Torfuzar which allowed him to achieve Dragon Force. Gajeel then swiftly defeats Bradman, but right as he is defeated, Bradman begins to absorb Gajeel into his body in order to drag him into the underworld with him. Levy immediately rushed to Gajeel's aid, but he protests as Levy would likely be sucked into the trap and Gajeel noticed that he was beyond saving at that moment. Levy continues to fight to save Gajeel, claiming she is no longer the weakling or damsel in distress he once knew. Gajeel begs her to stop, only for Pantherlily to step in and restrain Levy. As Gajeel is being pulled into the portal, he confesses how being in Fairy Tail with Levy by his side opened his eyes to what the future could be for him, his love for her and of his thoughts about their future together with a family in such before finally thanking her for showing him love. Gajeel then makes Pantherlily promise to get Levy home safe, to which Pantherlily tearfully swears on his life. With one last smirk, Gajeel is sucked into the portal, Levy and Pantherlily are left sobbing and heartbroken over the apparent demise of their beloved comrade. Later, it is revealed that Gajeel did not die, but due to Irene's Universe One, he was teleported to Tenrou Island instead of the Underworld, where he meets Zera who explains to him what happened. After hearing the unbelievable explanation and the revelation that he did not die, Gajeel realizes and blushes at his confession of love to Levy. When Zera telepathically communicates with the entirety of Fairy Tail to rush to Mavis' side, albeit nervously causing the others to question the legitimacy of her plea, Gajeel speaks up, providing the proof that they need to charge forward. When hearing this, Levy and Pantherlily are taken aback, with Levy saying "Gajeel" with tears in her eyes, relieved that he wasn't killed after all. When the two are finally reunited on the battlefield, Levy kicks Gajeel (comedically), and when they fall she lands sitting on his torso. She then declares tearfully that he promised to take her back the guild and that he had better keep his word. Gajeel smiles and agrees that he will. Following the death of Acnologia at Lucy's award ceremony for her book, Levy approaches Gajeel to whisper in his ear that she is pregnant. Lucy couldn't quite hear them but swore she heard "baby" and realized her suspicions were true after seeing Wendy's reaction to what they heard given Wendy has better ears. Anime Fillers Key of the Starry Sky Arc When the members of Fairy Tail begin to practice their dancing skills in preparation for a dance ball, Gajeel notices Levy looking in his direction and tells her outright that he is, by no means, going to ask her to dance, however she rebukes saying that no one asked him to. Levy then gets asked by Jet and Droy to dance, however as Jet and Droy starts to bicker, she soon starts dancing with Gajeel, leaving Jet and Droy to stare on in disbelief. When Fairy Tail decides to separate in teams in order to gather the five remaining keys, Levy teams up with Pantherlily, Jet and Droy. Hiking on a mountain, they found Gajeel in his training, which is joined by Pantherlily, the team, now including Gajeel, set out after their brief training session. The team heads to a mountain that Lucy had claimed to contain a clock piece. The team starts climbing the mountain in search of the clock piece while Pantherlily flies beside them. Gajeel climbs the fastest, arriving at the top with Pantherlily before Team Shadow Gear. When Levy, Jet, and Droy finally get to the top, they ask for a break, to which Gajeel firmly denies. They soon noticed that the clock piece was nowhere to be found. Gajeel then claims that it may be buried somewhere in the mountainside and begins to dig as the others lie down exhausted. Levy eventually starts digging down into the mountain with the others. She stops digging when Gajeel states that someone is watching them and the group soon discovers that one of the Legion Corps, Samuel, is present and also searching for the clock part. Pantherlily orders the rest to search for the part while he keeps Samuel busy. By digging, Gajeel opens the entrance to a lower room with weird faces and finds some symbols, which, according to Levy, mean "I'm hungry". After Jet says that, seeing the room from afar, it looks like a huge clock, Droy realizes that it should be pointing towards lunch time. After Gajeel moves the pointers of the clock to that specific time, the clock part appears in front of the group. A clock-like statue appears and the group goes to it. Gajeel steps up and licks the face of the statue, telling them it's made of iron, to which the rest wonder if he could have discovered its physical properties through other means. Levy sees that there is scripture on the statue and goes to translate it, but Gajeel stops her, telling her that they don't have the time. Instead, he pulls on the iron piece and ends up setting off a trap which results in the nearby statue coming to life and viciously attacking them. After dodging its attacks, the group notices a device on the statue's head and reasons that destroying it will shut down the statue. Team Shadow Gear attempts to reach the top of the stone figure with a combination of Levy's Solid Script, Droy's vines, and Jet's speed. Their teamwork appears successful, prompting Gajeel to praise Levy, nodding his head in approval as he does so. However, when Jet and Droy fail to reach it, Levy is determined to do it herself, only to be stopped by Gajeel, who attempts to go after the red object himself but soon fails. When Gajeel attempts to eat the iron part, in order to restore his energy, he and Levy argue once again but Gajeel soon realizes that the creature is not after the Fairy Tail Mages, but the clock part itself. Knowing this, he throws the part to an ignorant Levy and soon afterwards heads after the red object on the guardian's head and destroys it, along with the guardian itself. At the same time, Pantherlily beats Samuel, who is utterly confused about his wrong calculations, and Levy comments on that saying that there are all kinds of Exceeds out there. As the group returns with their clock piece, they are annoyed that Samuel is following them. Gajeel, Levy, Jet, and Droy are seen walking as Samuel tells Pantherlily that Exceed perceive time differently to humans, and that due to this, there was something in the Key of the Starry Heavens that leaped out at him. As they're walking, the clock piece suddenly emits a bright light. The team head to the same desert where Natsu's group has been searching for their respective clock piece, carrying their own with them. They and the other search parties arrive and prepare to fight Byro Cracy but their Magic is nullified. However, before their battle can escalate, all the clock piece assemble before them, forming the Infinity Clock. As it chimes a deafening sound, a group of six people arrive at the scene. As Fairy Tail and the Legion Corps try to retrieve the Infinity Clock from the Reborn Oración Seis, Angel destroys the nearby architecture with her Angel Magic, allowing them to escape. The group is later rescued by The Trimens. After returning to the guild, the group soon decides that they will pursue the Infinity Clock and the Reborn Oración Seis, using Cana to properly pair them up and divine the locations of the six Dark Mages. Gajeel is teamed up with Juvia, who annoys him when she keeps insisting he swap with Gray. Finally convincing Juvia that parting from Gray will be alright, the groups sets out. Levy, along with Freed and Jean-Luc, stayed at the guild to try and decipher the secret of Real Nightmare. She watches as Jean-Luc states that Happy was correct: if they defeat the Reborn Oración Seis, the Real Nightmare will be stopped. After defeating the Reborn Oración Seis and destroying the Infinity Clock, Gajeel, Levy, and the rest of Fairy Tail celebrate with the Legion Corps. They then later say goodbye to the Legionnaires, who apologized to them, as they head off on their journey to seek out and seal the scattered parts of the Infinity Clock. Eclipse Celestial Spirits Arc As the Celestial Spirits performed the Liberum, they are interrupted by Gajeel, Levy, and the other Fairy Tail members which causes the Celestial Spirits to return to their gates. This prompts everyone to follow. Using Hisui's Celestial Spirit Banishment Keys, they manage to enter and encounter their respective Celestial Spirits, engaging them in various competitions. Gajeel and Lily took the Banishment Key to track down Gemini while Levy took the one for Capricorn. After defeating their respective spirits, Gajeel, Levy, and the others meet back up in the hub world only to notice that Natsu, Lucy and Yukino are not around, deducing that they are still fighting. Realising that in order to stop Liberum Versus they must destroy Ophiuchus' body at the same time, Erza orders Gajeel, Levy, and the others to strike the beast from different locations. With the defeat of Eclipse Ophiuchus, the Fairy Tail Mages think that the Celestial Spirits have returned to normal but the ground around them shake and Horologium comes to inform the Mages that the Eclipse Celestial Spirit King will destroy the Celestial Spirit World. He provides the group of Mages Celestial clothing, allowing them travel to the Celestial World. After deciding that the Spirits are to be saved, the Fairy Tail Mages head to the Celestial Spirit World. Erza signals the rest of Fairy Tail to attack but find their attacks ineffective, even when done simultaneously. The creature sends a massive shock wave that blows everyone away but the Mages jump back up. The Eclipse King fires a red beams at Gajeel but Levy sacrifices herself, which transforms her into a constellation in the sky. Fairies' Penalty Game After a competition was made between the two Fairy Tail teams, Gajeel tells Laxus he better win for them. Having won the game, Gajeel claims Lucy as his prize and made her, along with Levy, put on bunny suits as they dance by him while he sings and plays the guitar. Levy begins to question how she got herself into that situation. Levy's eyes stray down to Lucy's bosom, gandering at its buoyancy and is astonished at the contrast between herself and Lucy. After stating how it feels like she is the one who is actually being punished, she runs off in tears, abandoning Gajeel's performance, with Gajeel chasing after her. Lucy, befuddled, thinks that her punishment is over, but Gajeel reassures her that it isn't and tells her that Mirajane will be taking care of her in his absence. Gajeel finds Levy in near the river in the city, she tells asks him how long he's going to follow her but he doesn't answer her questions, she then asks him if he finds the outfit she's wearing strange and she feels self conscious, Gajeel tells her its an outfit and he doesn't really look at who wears it which makes her angry/ Levy is suddenly getting catcalled which angers Gajeel, he picks her up puts her over her shoulder while telling the men to scram. After they do Gajeel gives his famous "Gihi" laugh as he can easily see Levy's behind which makes her glare at him. 413 Days Heading for the Fairy Tail Guild with Gray's gift in tow, Juvia glances towards Gajeel and Levy, whom she sees them in a tight embrace and kissing. Alarming Juvia even further, she realises that the two are actually sitting on opposite sides of the table, with Juvia concluding that she has too much love in her head, making her delusional. Fairies Christmas During the Christmas party in Lucy's apartment, they are both sitting together. Gajeel worries about Levy when she gets drunk next to the rest of the girls, only so that she laughs at her "lack of eyebrows" while pulling his hair out laughing. During the game of Master of the Guild, Levy mentions to Erza that "she would like to be a married woman one day" Spin-Offs Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite When a member of the Council arrives at the Fairy Tail guild looking for Gajeel, who is under suspicion of complicity in the escape of a prisoner, Levy refuses to believe that he is guilty and is upset with her guildmates when they can not say anything good about Gajeel. OVAs Fairies' Training Camp Some of the Fairy Tail members decided to train on the beach for the Grand Magic Games. Even though purpose of coming there is to train for the Grand Magic Games, Erza tells everyone that they will spend the first day having some fun. Lucy, Wendy and Levy are playing with a beach ball while Happy and Carla are swimming around. Lucy then notices that not all of the members of the Tenrou Team are at the beach. Then Levy said Mira and her team went training on the mountains, the Raijinshuu went training far away, then Gajeel and Lily somewhere secret but Levy wanted to go with them. Lucy then teases Levy when she says that she wanted to go with Gajeel. The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the third night of the Grand Magic Games, Levy is the one to suggest that the guild take a beak at the popular resort known as Ryuzetsu Land, to which the agreement is unanimous. Upon arriving, Levy hears Happy telling Carla and Lily he wants to visit the aquarium. Levy tells Gajeel that she wants to see it too, but Gajeel angrily replies that he has no place there, which results in an awkward moment between the two. Gajeel tags along anyway, and puts his head inside a hole that makes him look like he has the body of a fish, much to the amusement of Levy and Carla. Later, Gajeel admires the fish in the aquarium at first, but acts indifferent when Levy looks amazed by the spectacle until Happy, having overheard the conversation of the workers, volunteers to assist them in feeding the fish by taking part in a show of the aquarium. Gajeel immediately regrets it once the task begins, despite Levy teasing him about secretly enjoying it. Although he fears that Happy will eat all the fish, ironically, some bigger and more aggressive ones appear and try to eat the Exceeds instead. After trying to get away from the fish seems futile, Gajeel tells Levy to stand back and attacks the fish one by one, knocking them down. However, this triggers the "boss" of the aquarium to appear, which is a fish much bigger than the others, which sucks all the Fairy Tail Mages into a vortex and swallows them. Some time later, Gajeel and Levy somehow escape, but soon after Natsu comes flying towards their direction, riding the sign of the Love Love Slide, which sends them both on the attraction together. As she is holding onto Gajeel, Levy notes that things have gone out of hand. As she asks Gajeel how he feels, he protectively tells Levy to stay in his arms and then makes his grip stronger, which Levy misinterprets, as he is in fact only trying to hold onto something because he is motion sick and wants to puke. Soon, the actions of Lyon and Gray cause the entire resort to be frozen in ice, which Natsu angrily takes care of by destroying it along with the entire park, leaving Gajeel unconscious on top of Levy with the others. Fanon Gajevy is one of the most popular ships in the Fairy Tail fandom, it gained fans after Gajeel became Levy's partner for the S-Class trials and since then as grown as the two characters have had numerous moments together. Many fans were happy when the ship was canon and were excited as the last chapter indicates that Levy is pregnant with Gajeel's baby. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Gajeel/Levy tag on FanFiction.Net TUMBLR : : WIKIS : on Trivia * Many characters in the series have commented on Gajeel and Levy's relationship before they became canon, such as Juvia, Lucy, Panther Llily, Jet and Droy. * Hiro Mashima, the author and artist of Fairy Tail, has drawn them together numerous times on his Twitter.